


Un sacrifice indu

by malurette



Category: The Last Unicorn (1982), Valérian et Laureline (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Laureline came from the middle ages damnit, One Shot, Transformed into an animal, Unicorns, i promise i'll read beagle's book one day, transformed into a human, where is my time travel, yup not compatible with the city of thousand planets movie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Laureline a été transformée en licorne autrefois. Ça fait d'elle le seul être qui puisse comprendre une licorne transformée en femme.





	Un sacrifice indu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Un sacrifice indu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Bases :** Valérian (BD) & The Last Unicorn (film)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Laureline et la Licorne, mention de Laureline/Valérian et Amalthea/Lír  
>  **Genre :**  
>  gen-ish?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Christin, Mézières, Beagle & Topcraft ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** " _transformed into an animal_ " pour LadiesBingo> (transformée en animal)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Les Mauvais Rêves_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1000+

Voilà Laureline et Valérian renvoyés en mission au Moyen-Âge, l'époque d'origine de Laureline à quelques décennies, mais dans un lieu différent. L'idée semble dérisoire : convaincre une princesse de ne pas épouser son prince charmant. Il doit y avoir des questions de politiques et d'héritage de royaume derrière, sans doute, et ça n'irait pas de charger une maladie ou un accident d'emporter l'un des deux tourtereaux. Ils doivent servir ailleurs. 

Valérian ne sert à pas grand 'chose ici. Il fait le tour du château et  
en reconnaît les forces et les faiblesses, au cas où se produise un coup fourré et qu'il faille fuir ou livrer bataille. Ça n'en viendra pas là et il se retrouve en simple soutien ; à Laureline de faire les parties importantes et délicates. 

Laureline se souvient comment la dernière chose qui lui est arrivée avant de devoir quitter sa première vie, c'était s'être retrouvée transformée en licorne contre sa volonté. Il est impossible de plier une âme pure, alors quand le sorcier a voulu la changer elle est devenue le plus noble des animaux. Elle a acquis télépathie, sagesse, sérénité, détachement de tout : du temps et des préoccupations humaines. Tout n'était que futilité en regard de l'éternité ! Beaucoup de qualités qu'elle possédait déjà, exacerbées. Ce qu'elle avait en plus des licornes véritables cependant, ça restait la compassion. Ce fut une étrange expérience, mais pas déplaisante.  
Elle avait deviné tant de choses à propos de cet étranger, qu'elle aidait par bonté d'âme – elle ne s'étonne, ne s'effraie de rien. 

Des années plus tard, retourne à son époque d'origine mais pas dans sa propre forêt, elle rencontre une dame irréelle. Si belle et avec des manières d'un autre monde... Laureline sait tout à coup ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir depuis bien longtemps mais elle reconnaît une familiarité indisputable. Cette Lady Amalthea est une licorne, une licorne qui a subi une transformation inverse pour devenir humaine. 

Pour Laureline, transcender sa mortalité et ses limites était surtout exaltant. Pour Amalthea, elle remarque que l'expérience de la chair a quelque chose d'effrayant. Elle découvre des sentiments nouveaux, découvre la mortalité, mais aussi la possibilité de l'amour. 

"Je sais qui vous êtes. Je sais ce que vous êtes. N'ayez pas peur. Souvenez-vous : tout charme peut se rompre.  
Celui que vous exercez, toutefois, il sera bien difficile... Peu voudront s'en défaire. Mais celui que vous subissez, si vous le souhaitez, il vous suffit de vous souvenir de qui vous êtes, de ce que vous êtes vraiment."

La peur de perdre son identité lui permet découvrir un secret qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé autrement : l'existence de son identité, de son individualité. Tant qu'elles les tenaient pour acquises, quelle raison aurait-elle de s'en préoccuper ?  
Les licornes sont immortelles, intouchées par le monde qui change autour d'elles. Et elle, pour la première fois, se laisse toucher. 

On exige d'elle un sacrifice à faire : l'amour qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû éprouver, contre un devoir. On lui rappelle d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle est en train de laisser derrière elle en oubliant qui et ce qu'elle a été : la magie, la pureté, l'importance des licornes en tant que symbole pour ces humains dont elle n'aurait jamais dû faire partie. 

Il faut faire revenir les licornes dans ce monde : il n'est pas encore temps qu'elles disparaissent, elles doivent se transformer en autre chose et laisser, mais seulement plus tard, la place à une autre forme d'énergie vive. Elles ne doivent sûrement pas rester prisonnières d'un seul individu contre leur volonté. L'ennui c'est que leur liberté et leur retour nécessite  
le sacrifice de la dernière d'entre elles pour sauver toutes les autres. 

Et cela, Laureline le refuse. Elle la voit, humaine et aimante : c'est déjà bien assez injuste de la priver de son bonheur ; et elle voit en même temps la licorne fantastique derrière, à l'intérieur, et ça lui semble plus injuste encore. 

Elle-même est aussi humaine et encore, quelque part, un peu licorne. Elle fait le pari qu'elle l'est suffisamment. 

Il n'y a plus d'enchanteur pour réciter pour elle une formule, et le seul magicien présent en est incapable. Mais elle se trouve au bon endroit  
au bon moment et elle est la bonne personne pour les circonstances.  
Tout au fond d'elle il y a toujours le souvenir de la magie qu'on lui a appliquée autrefois. Même sans grimoire pour lui dicter le rituel, elle se souvient de ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'invoque, prononce la formule qui lui revient à l'esprit.  
Et la magie s'accomplit : elle redevient pour un moment licorne.  
Elle partage son esprit avec Amalthea, avec le monde entier, avec les autres licornes cachées non loin de là, qui reprennent force et individualité.  
Elle sait qu'elle a pris la bonne décision.  
De son plein gré, elle tient face au Taureau de Feu, puis entre délibérément l'océan qui libère alors des flots de magie vivante et immortelle. 

Elle peut ainsi laisser Amalthea libre de choisir de redevenir licorne semblable à toutes les autres, retourner dans sa forêt et se fondre dans le monde comme un pur esprit, ou demeurer humaine, auprès de son prince et partager sa vie mortelle et ses sentiments bien réels. 

Ça n'est pas à elle de lui imposer l'un ou l'autre. Elle ne saura même pas se doit lequel elle fera : elle-même redevenue humaine aussitôt que les véritables licornes ont repris leur place légitime dans ce monde, pour éviter de risquer de modifier quoi que ce soit d'irrémédiable.  
Personne d'autre que Valérian ne l'a vue redevenir humaine ; pour un &oeilil extérieur elle n'est jamais ressortie de l'océan comme individu, ou alors, elle était dans la masse des licornes et s'est comme elles enfuies dans le monde. Elle s'est dématérialisée, évaporée dans l'espace et le temps, vers son époque d'adoption, celle qui est devenue la sienne avec le compagnon qu'elle s'est choisi. 

Elle regrettera toujours un peu. Les livres d'histoire n'ont pas gardé souvenir d'Amalthea, et elle ne saura jamais si elle a disparu à ce moment, si elle a épousé Lír mais qu'ils ont renoncé à toute position de pouvoir, ou si ce sont juste les archives qui ont été détruites. Ce qu'elle préfère croire change selon les jours.


End file.
